


Lost in Time

by Penguinplushie



Series: Dragon Age Drabbles [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Snarky Mage, sassy mage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguinplushie/pseuds/Penguinplushie
Summary: Time, she's such a fickle thing. Note: Game dialogue totally in use, so spoilers ahead.





	

Maxwell lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He should be able to fall right asleep after the last couple of days he's had. Yet his eyes refuse to close, probably because every time they do all he sees is the awful possible future if he fails to close the breach. Really, trying to remove him from time, that too is not a pleasant thought.

_“What was Alexius trying to do?”_

_“I believe his original plan was to remove you from time completely,” Dorian explains. “If that happened, you would never have been at the Temple of Sacred Ashes or mangled his Elder One's plan. I think your surprise in the castle hall made him reckless. He tossed us into the rift before he was ready.”_

Or maybe it was you attacking him while he was trying to cast the spell. Maxwell had of course thought of that at the time but felt it probably wasn't a good idea to get on the bad side of the one person who seem to understand what was going on even a little. Maybe he did fess up to that a tiny bit, honestly he can't remember everything, it is starting to get a little fuzzy really.

He did remember wanting to laugh though when Dorian described their little trip, _“We didn't 'travel' through time so much as punch a hole through it and toss it in the privy. But don't worry. I'm here. I'll protect you.”_ Does everyone from Tevinter speak in such a manner or is that all Dorian? He didn't need anyone protecting him. He's been protecting himself since he was a teenager. Once again not something he thought he should mention at the time. 

Asking about a plan only got him another snarky answer which he once again had to control himself or he might have actually laughed. _“I have some thought on that. They're lovely thoughts, like little jewels.”_ Maxwell couldn't help but wonder if it had been on purpose to try and get a rise, draw his mind off the rather troubling situation they had found themselves in.

He hadn't felt a true connection to the people he's been working with until he saw them fight and fall just to try and prevent that time from happening. They didn't question, only filled with resolve, they went to their deaths knowing a better future would come. It was hard to watch, to see them die so easily. Maxwell knew that he would probably never forget, but it also seem to strengthen his own resolve to fix the broken mess the world has become.

When it all had vanished to be replaced by the moment they had left, Maxwell felt some relief that Dorian had been able to return them properly to their time. He could have easily killed Alexius of their current time, not doing so felt like the right thing to do though. Maybe a small repayment to the man who helped him get back.

The poor mages had been kicked out of their refuge by King Alistair. Not that Maxwell wouldn't have done the same thing if he had been in that position. He could have used that to his advantage but that is no way to ask for help. So instead he decided to ally with the mages, gain their help willingly hopefully. They seem grateful enough.

Once back in Haven he decided to fill the others in on what happened. Sure he was tired but sleep could wait just a little bit longer. Commander Cullen seem none to pleased to learn he'd allied the inquisition with the mages instead of just forcing them to fall in line. Everyone seemed okay with it after a bit of discussion. Dorian, as seem to be his desire in life, had to throw in his two cents as well. Thankfully he wasn't the only one worried about that future he'd been thrust into.

Stranger still they even invited him to sit in on the war council while they discuss the best way to deal with the Breach. Should he feel honored? He'd been a little snarky about it, wanting to take a nap. Maybe that was just because of how tired he'd felt at the time. Dorian had surprised him, wanting to see the Breach up close. Did that mean the man would be staying? Was that even a good thing?

_“Then you're... staying?”_

_“Oh, didn't I mention? The South is so charming and rustic. I adore it to little pieces.” Dorian answers leaning against the doorway._

_No longer could he seem to control his reactions to the man's snark, a smile spreading across his face. “There's no one I'd rather be stranded in time with, future or present.”_

So he might have said that, it wasn't like he was flirting or anything. Dorian did help him get back after all. So that they can close the Breach and maybe even find out who this Elder One actually is. Elder One? What had Dorian said back then...

_“Leader of the Venatori, I suspect. Some magister aspiring to godhood.”_

Could it really be so simple? What do the Venatori have to do the Templars though? All reports coming out of Therinfal Redoubt is that the place has gone quiet. He might have to do a little investigating of that place. Bull's Chargers could be just the guys for the job.


End file.
